googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page Discussions older than 3 months may be archived. My timezone is UTC+9 hours. If you post a message here, make sure to check back this page later, as my reply will usually be on this page. Deletion of HSV-related numbers Can you delete 1866, 16772, 19985, and also 66000000? -- 16:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Help to link an interlingual link Hey, just here to ask. Do you know anyone that can help to link an interlingual link? I have made a Malay version of this Googology wiki. Here's the link just in case you can contact anyone. http://ms.googologi.wikia.com/wiki/Laman_Utama Once again, thanks! —Preceding unsigned comment added by WuvvFi (talk • ) 14:24, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :You can go to w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests to make an interlanguage link request. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:55, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I sent the request. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 06:24, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello I'm new here and was wondering if you could tell a bit for what this wiki is for. Raven1207 (talk) 01:01, July 20, 2018 (UTC)Sincerely Raven1207 :This wiki is about googology, which is the study and nomenclature of large numbers. See the googology page to know more about googology. Rpakr (talk) 10:25, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Cool. So is there different pages for different kinds of numbersRaven1207 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Sincerely Raven1207 ::Yes, there are. We also have articles that list similar types of numbers, as well as articles for functions. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:41, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ceruglyphy blocked me for no reason on bfdi wiki Hi cloudy this is Leafy is awsome, ceruglyphy blocked me on june 14 2018, and i tried to get unblocked by talking to him, but he yelled at me and he said not to talk to him again, then i talked to him again and he said that he close threats what he wants to, can yoy unblock me, because ceruglyphy thinks that i have an alt account, but i dont have a alt account, and i was not even hacking, and he deleated my user page on object show wiki for no reason, can you unblock me, thank you, plus your are awesome —Preceding unsigned comment added by Leafy is awsome (talk • ) 17:06, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism of my user pages There's a guy who keeps adding new user pages to my account. He is doing it not only without my permission, but after I've explicitly stated that I'm not okay with it. Every time I delete the content, he just posts it again. Can you please do something about it? PsiCubed2 (talk) 06:25, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Moved the pages to 200.86.134.117's userspace. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:03, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :: That's not good enough. :: The guy is impersonating me, and it doesn't matter where ''he is doing it. Thnis is both a violation of wikia rules and a most basic breach of online ettiquette. Given that you've blocked him at least twice, I think you already know that. ts :: I expect these pages to be deleted immediately. :: I also expect you to stop interefering when others are trying to help by deleting the malicious content on these pages. If you aren't going to do your job, then at least stop interefering with the the non-admins that are volunteering to do your dirty job for you. PsiCubed2 (talk) 15:09, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, I want to infrom you that and has vandalized pages here. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! �������������� 10:10, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Left a message on User talk:202.45.119.47. I didn't do it on 49.176.111.75's though, because I'm assuming that the IP just tried to remove the vandalism on the page without knowing how to restore the page to a prior revision. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) 200.86.134.117 PsiCubed has privately contacted me to say that he is not comfortable with having these pages up that were intended to impersonate him. please respect his wishes. -- ve 07:24, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Deleted the pages. Though I'm not really sure those were impersonations; the user might not know how to create a page in the correct location. (See also User:Vel!/pu). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:27, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I doubt it. They have mentioned several times Letter Notation, which is Psi's best-known notation, and said "I" multiple times. ::Syst3ms (debate about whether funky kong is god incarnate) 13:08, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :: I've sent you an email I've sent you an email PsiCubed2 (talk) 12:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC) RAID ALERT! RAID ALERT! Fivebee2 (talk) 20:09, October 5, 2018 (UTC) HELP ME! Another raid is happening, and it's bigger than you might think! One user is creating 60+ accounts just to ruin the place, making one to five edits on those accounts. Three is enough, but at 10 it just gets worse. That is just not worthy for him. He created 60+ like I mentioned before. What just happened? Hello? I’m SarahSpyborg259. What just happened to my profile and talk page? It looks like someone just ransacked it and placed what seems to be an infomercial there instead. I never even been to this wiki. What do they have against me? Thanks for deleting that stuff on my page by the way. SarahSpyborg259 (talk) 09:57, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Question Concerning Turing Machines WaxPlanck (talk) 18:41, October 6, 2018 (UTC) How do you use the ask state on BB2(n)? For You Hello Cloudy, I thought I'd make this piece for you: You can ban me of course, I just thought you may like it. :) Melodica Savant (talk) 16:15, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Glad you appreciated it! :Say, just curious, why are all these new accounts being blocked with the reason "Appears to be a sockpuppet of Edwin Shade"? It ''could very well be Superman37891 and Jiawhein, correct? Why are you singling out this "Edwin" person anyway? Melodica Wizard (talk) 16:45, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm new here and I was wondering the same thing! Melodica Master (talk) 16:48, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::OMG, it's like you read my mind, I'' was thinking that too! Melodica Virtuoso (talk) 16:51, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh my goodness, so was I!!! Melodica Maestro (talk) 16:53, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Isn't that amazing? I had an identical thought just pop into my head along the same lines! This is getting spooky folks! Melodica Lord (talk) 16:55, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Same. Melodica Doyen (talk) 16:57, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Same here. Melodica Monarch (talk) 17:00, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: Just kidding. I'm happy as a clam. But I got your attention, didn't I? Good. Because I want to remind you that you're a pathetic human being who has no life and no friends. Cheers :-) PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:15, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Psi, I'm saddened - how could you speak so badly about yourself? Loose Cipher II (talk) 17:27, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, but here is the thing: When you say such things to me, it doesn't hurt me at all because I know it to be false. On the other hand, when I say these things to you, it devastates you because you already know that it's true. PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Dare I say it, that I am a lakh times your superior? You are the most reasonable person on this wiki, but sadly you are not the wisest. You are easily controlled, like a dog. :::::::::I will derive much pleasure in aggravating your puny mind. Ai, it is not everyday a real treat like you comes along! Loose Cipher III (talk) 17:32, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Enjoy ;-) PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Now it is time to wreck some havoc and destruction! Azaelmemnon (talk) 17:41, October 8, 2018 (UTC) : You know it will be reverted in the end, anyway. : And you're still a loser. If you want to distract yourself from this painful truth, I suggest you do it elsewhere. Because I'm not going to let you do it here. I mean, you can most certainly wreck (temporary) havoc, but mark my words: You are ''not ''going to enjoy it. PsiCubed2 (talk) 17:53, October 8, 2018 (UTC) ::''I am my own master, and only I get to say whether I will enjoy a thing. Kneel down and stay in your own space subordinate. Mashgorshael (talk) 17:56, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Edwin Hello, In regards to the current Edwin Shade debacle, I have two observations for you: 1. I am fairly certain that this IP is Edwin’s. 2. I noticed that the current ban on his main account expires on October 17th. I think his recent antics have pretty well justified a infinite block (even if only for symbolic reasons) of that account, no? Especially since he’s openly planning to return once that block expires. P.S. I did already send you this on the Fan-made Googology Wiki, but I figured it would be more relevant here. -- 12:44, October 9, 2018 (UTC) : I am not an admin, but I do not think Edwin Shade should have an infinite block. Firstly, you said that you think this IP is Edwin's, but there is not enough evidence. Secondly, although he is openly planning to return once the 6 month block expires, he says: : "Once the ban is lifted I plan to publicly apologize for any serious wrong I've done in addition to establishing old relationships with users. There is no one I want to turn a cold shoulder to - not PsiCubed2, not Vel!, no one deserves disrespect so I'm not going to make a backhanded apology. It will be sincere and from the heart."" : So I think it is fine. : Also, many people think that Edwin Shade, before getting the 6 month block, he vandalized the wiki, but actually he did not. He was blocked because of Intimidating behaviour/harassment. : "I think his recent antics have pretty well justified a infinite block (even if only for symbolic reasons) of that account, no?" : Vandalism did happen recently in this wiki, and many people think that it is by Edwin Shade, but actually there is no evidence that these accounts are Edwin's. It is possible that there is someone else that wants to vandalize thinking that other people won't notice that his/her accounts are not by Edwin Shade. Rpakr (talk) 16:04, October 9, 2018 (UTC) : : Also, you said: "I think his recent antics have pretty well justified a infinite block (even if only for symbolic reasons) of that account, no?", but what do you mean by for symbolic reasons? Rpakr (talk) 16:07, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Rapkr, how gulliable can you get? It is quite obvious that this entire discussion was started by Edwin Shade himself. PsiCubed2 (talk) 01:49, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :: :: By the way, speaking of guillability: If you seriously believe that Edwin is going to keep any of his "promises" once the ban is lifted, then you're even more guillable than I thought. The guy's behavior over the previous 8 months (and especially his malicious responses to people who actually cared for his well-being) prove that he is a psycopath who should not be permitted to participate in any civilized forum. He views any show of compassion towards him as a weakness, which he then punishes immediately. :: :: Perhaps in a few years time, he will grow out of this phase, but until then he has no business being here. Of-course, we can't technically stop him from doing what he is doing, but that's no reason to accept the guy as a viable member of this community. As I already said earlier, if it comes to the worst, we will simply leave Edwin to play here by himself while we take our googology discussions elsewhere. PsiCubed2 (talk) 02:19, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it was definitely by Ediwn; with all of his cliche sayings like "you will surely learn of your error". No doubt it was him this.| }} (talk) 02:07, October 10, 2018 (UTC) DO YOU MIND? Cloudy, Superspruce is an Edwin Shade sockpuppet. And since you are ignoring my emails and refusing any attempts of open communications to save this wiki, I strongly suggest that you stop interfering with the people who are doing the actual work (Nnn6nnn and myself). In short: If you aren't willing to take an active part in the very delicate process of managing a community which is currently under siege, at least don't sabotage the effort of those who are willing to do the job. Okay? PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:34, October 10, 2018 (UTC) And please revert what you've done. Edwin sockpuppets should remain blocked. Thank you. PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:46, October 10, 2018 (UTC)